


Misha

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (well first that I've published), Gen, Just a drabble, M/M, my first Cockles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds himself obsessed with Misha's name.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Just a drabble that came into my head - short and sweet.</p><p>Come say hello on my <a href="http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha

Misha.

It’s a name with just five little letters.

Misha.

It was a few weeks into filming season four when Jensen actually learned Misha’s name and stopped calling him “Hey there” or “new guy” because it looked like Misha would be sticking around for a few episodes. 

It didn’t change the fact that the guy still had a funny name. Or that when he slipped into his deep-throated Castiel voice, it gave Jensen butterflies in his stomach (but nobody needed to know that last part).

The meaning of the name Misha is “God like” in Russian. Jensen knows because he looked it up one night. He wanted to find some ammo to tease his co-star, but it ended up working against him. He could only imagine the look of glee on Misha’s face if he mentioned anything about him being omnipotent.

Misha.

Not a name he would probably ever see again, outside of Russia. And it was even more unique when paired with a common name like Collins. Jensen commented as much one night, as they leaned against the Impala, waiting for a lighting setup. Misha smiled easily at him and asked where a name like “Jensen” had come from. Jensen had conceded the point on that one.

The man just didn’t embarrass that easily. Even in season six, when they had their meta episode, they made fun of Misha’s name, and he was fine with it. Jensen was particularly glad he got that line. He enjoyed practicing that scene, and all the different ways he could poke fun at Misha. He definitely enjoyed watching Misha laugh when they would ruin a take, and the way the corners of his eyes would crinkle in happiness.

Misha.

It looks like it would be pronounced “Mishh-aa”. But it’s really closer to “Mee-sha”. 

Tonight, Jensen is finally learning what Misha’s name sounds like when it’s part of a long moan, breathed across the other’s skin as they lay in bed together. The one thing he always hoped for, but never thought he would have. And he whispers a silent prayer of thanks to fictional angels and this show that changed his life.

Misha.

An unusual name, but it suits him.


End file.
